


Seriously, Go To Sleep, It's Like 1 AM

by grainjew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Gen, Texting, ash is very precious and would not allow me to stab a dude for him, chatfic, jessie and james are the ultimate siblings and i'd stab a dude for them, meowth is there hes just also... asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew
Summary: James groaned as the Team Rocket Phone (they shared, you think they had the budget for more than one?) buzzed from his pocket. It was too late and he waswaytoo full of honey for this. Especially if it was Headquarters.1 new message from The Original Twerp!Oh. That was almost worse.





	Seriously, Go To Sleep, It's Like 1 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not AGAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077765) by [Madoshi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari). 



> this is set pretty early on in the first season of smoon

James groaned as the Team Rocket Phone (they shared, you think they had the budget for more than one?) buzzed from his pocket. It was too late and he was _way_ too full of honey for this. Especially if it was Headquarters.

_1 new message from The Original Twerp!_

Oh. That was almost worse.

The Original Twerp: so, alola

James made a face.

Team Rocket!: Don't you have school tomorrow, Twerp?  
The Original Twerp: tomorrow’s saturday, James. i don’t even have homework  
Team Rocket!: ...I knew that.  
The Original Twerp: if you say so

James looked around. Meowth was fast asleep, digesting all those berries and probably still recovering from existing around that mimikyu. James didn’t quite get what was so terrifying about it — honestly it was kind of cute — but if Meowth said something was off, then something was probably at least a little bit off. Meowth didn’t tend to get nervous for no reason. His instincts were, as much as they were loathe to admit it, much better than either Jessie’s or James’s.

Jessie was tossing a pokeball up and down, looking bored and intermittently shoving another pecha berry in her mouth.

Team Rocket!: Anyways, I know perfectly well that you get up at a dumb hour every morning to train, so why are you bothering us instead of sleeping?

Left unsaid was the fact that James only knew that because of uncountable attempts to steal his pokemon at the same dumb hour.

“Hey, Jessie, guess who’s messaging us!”

He had her attention immediately — wow, she must have _really_ been bored. She tossed another berry in her mouth and then said, around it, “The Twerp?”

The Original Twerp: dunno  
The Original Twerp: Pikachu’s asleep

“Who else,” said James dryly.

Jessie made a face, stalking over, and snatched the phone from his hands. “Why’d you turn autocorrect back on, huh?” She flicked into settings at the speed of light. “I don't need that thing cramping my style.”

“It helps _me_ ,” said James, a little helplessly.

Jessie ignored him completely (rude!), so he leaned over her shoulder to watch her type.

Team Rocket!: dont you have a whole posse of friends in this region??  
The Original Twerp: hey Jessie  
The Original Twerp: i do but professor kukui and kiawe and lillie and the rest are... new friends  
The Original Twerp: i mean, don’t get me wrong! they’re all super amazing and cool! and i’m learning so much from them!  
Team Rocket!: wow, twerpishly sappy as always  
The Original Twerp: but i’ve known you guys longer. even if we’re only sort of friends  
The Original Twerp: i dunno, i guess it’s just nice to talk to you guys  
Team Rocket!: ...like i said, sappy

“I know I've asked this a million times before, but why does he even have our number?”

James rolled his eyes. “Wish I knew, then we could find a Celebi to make it unhappen.” He wished he didn’t know, then he might stop being sentimental about it.

“You think we'd actually succeed at any step of that plan?” Jessie made a face at their phone. “With our luck, the Twerp'd get dragged back too and we'd all have to do some mushy life-saving crap for each other.”

James didn't say anything, just grabbed the phone back from her. He was still weirdly touched by how emotional the Twerp had been the first time they saw each other after that whole business at Shamouti, all angry and thinking they'd died. Which was dumb, because if the three of them knew anything it was how to fall from heights.

But they'd exchanged phone numbers anyways, and it came in handy sometimes, when Jessie needed an easy target to vent at or James needed someone soft in the same way he was to listen to him or Meowth needed someone who was also in that weird midway place between human and pokemon to talk to. (The Twerp was totally basically a pokemon. James knew this because of stalking him for six regions.) Or, sometimes, when the Twerp was lonely in a new region, he'd call them, and then talk, or ask about their pokemon, or tell them about all the dumb things he'd gotten excited about, or just say nothing and hang up as soon as someone picked up. James was always weirdly flattered when that happened. (It had happened a lot in the last few regions.)

The Original Twerp: plus i was wondering what you guys were doing in alola?  
The Original Twerp: it’s kinda out of the way  
Team Rocket!: Rocket business, same as ever  
The Original Twerp: too much to think you guys were on vacation, too, huh?  
Team Rocket!: We’re never on vacation, Twerp

“Vacation sounds nice,” sighed James.

“It does…” said Jessie. Then she straightened up all in a motion and grabbed the phone back out of James’s hands. “But vacations are for twerps! We have pokemon to steal!”

“I guess…” moped James. He supposed they were _sort of_ on vacation, with a Bewear taking care of them and everything. They weren’t about to go hungry, at least. That was something!

Team Rocket!: so whatre you doing here then, twerp  
Team Rocket!: theres no league or anything  
The Original Twerp: vacation, sort of?

Jessie rolled her eyes. “See?”

James waved a hand. “Yes, yes, I see.”

Team Rocket!: only you would call going to school a vacation  
The Original Twerp: well, after kalos…  
The Original Twerp: anything's a vacation

“...the Twerp makes a point,” said James. “As much as I hate to admit it, pretty much anything is better than what went down in Kalos.”

Jessie made a face at him, but didn't say anything, which meant he was right.

The Original Twerp: plus, i'm meeting so many cool people and pokemon and learning so much!  
The Original Twerp: the island trials are different from a league but they're still battling, also!  
Team Rocket!: yeah, yeah, we get it, youre here to be a twerp  
The Original Twerp: :(  
Team Rocket!: were team rocket!!!! that face doesnt work on us!!!!

James gave Jesse a _look_. She nailed him in the shoulder with an oran berry. He shrugged, picked it up, put it in his mouth, and went back to eyeing the phone.

Team Rocket!: i stand corrected  
Team Rocket!: that face doesnt work on ME

“ _Je_ ssie…” complained James.

“You’ve worked together with him more times than the rest of us, you don’t get a say.”

That was totally undeserved. “You been keeping track or something?”

Jessie scoffed. “It’s pretty obvious.” She waved the hand with the phone in it in Meowth’s direction. (Meowth was still snoring. Somehow.) “You’ve helped him out the most, then Meowth, then me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re counting wrong,” argued James, but softly, because he may not understand how Meowth had slept through all this but he did know that Meowth damn well deserved a rest after spending every waking hour terrified of Mimikyu.

“I’m pretty sure your _face_ is wrong,” rebutted Jessie.

“No, your face.”

“No, yours.”

“No, yours!”

“Shh, we’ll wake up Meowth!”

“Wobbuffet!”

“You shut up too!”

Jessie fumbled for Wobbuffet’s pokeball and returned the menace of ill timing without dropping the phone, somehow.

James took the moment to admit in his head that Jessie was probably right. He _liked_ the Twerp. They all did, really, but he was usually the closest to admitting it aloud. And sometimes, (not that he would ever, ever, ever tell anyone in a million years), he woke up in a haze of fear after an indistinct nightmare of being sent to a region without the Twerp and his Pikachu’s coincidentally constant presence.

At least with the Twerp around, it was pretty certain that all the wrongs Team Rocket did would eventually be made right.

The Original Twerp: you say that, but...

Jessie had her fingers on the keyboard again.

Team Rocket!: oh shut up  
Team Rocket!: well get that pikachu of yours this time, just watch  
The Original Twerp: i'll tell Pikachu you said so  
The Original Twerp: you'll just get shocked worse  
The Original Twerp: gnight  
Team Rocket!: you wish, twerp  
_The Original Twerp is now offline._  
Team Rocket!: ugh

James rolled his eyes, shoved Jesse back towards her stash of pinap berries, and stole the phone while she recovered.

Team Rocket!: ...sleep well  
Team Rocket!: You’ll need it  
_Team Rocket is blasting off again!_

**Author's Note:**

> the best way to tell that im a homestuck is the fact that i sat down and put together unique typing styles for all three of them. youre welcome.


End file.
